I Love You
by Emilia Frost
Summary: Kiku tidak dapat melupakan kekasihnya ... Apakah dia bisa menghadapinya ?


I Love You

.

.

.

.

Hi Minna ! XD Emilia balik lagi X3 Ini karya ke 4 Emi :3 Mohon dukungannya ! XD

.

.

.

.

.

.

WARNING : Gaje , Abal , Tidak sesuai EYD , alur tidak jelas

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan milik Emi , cerita I Love You milik Emi XD

.

.

.

.

"Kiku ! Awas !"

"Eh ?!"

.

.

.

.

"KIKU JUON ! Jangan melamun !" Kata seorang gadis di depan gadis yang dipanggil Kiku

" Eh .. Oh ya , tadi kita bicara tentang apa Tei" kata Kiku

" Gezz .. Kau ini .. Kemana saja hah ? Kita tadi sedang membicarakan tentang rencana acara dalam pesta ulang tahun Mayu " kata gadis yang dipanggil Tei

" Ya ya ya " Kata Kiku tidak peduli

" Kau ini , apa kau masih memikirkan 'dia' ?" Tei

"... Aku tak mungkin melupakannya , asal kau tau , dia orang yang sangat penting bagiku" jawab Kiku

" Ckckckck ... Kau harus bisa melupakannya , kalau tidak nanti kau stress sendiri" kata Tei khawatir

" Akan kulakukan kalau aku bisa " kata Kiku dan berdiri dari kursinya dan pergi

Kiku POV

"Tei kau ini selalu saja terlalu peduli padaku , padahal kau tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit ditinggal orang yang kau sayangi " kataku saat sudah berada di atap sejak perdebatan kecil tentang dia , Taito Shion ... Dia sudah pergi 2 bulan yang lalu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa melepasnya .. Entah kenapa selalu ada perasaan yang kurasakan saat memikirkannya ... Aku mengenalnya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu , dimulai dari saat aku kelas 1 SMP

Flashback : ON

" Namaku Taito Shion , salam kenal , namamu siapa ? " Kata pria itu dengan tatapan datarnya

"Namaku Kiku , salam kenal juga " balasku dengan tatapan datar dan tidak peduli

" Ah , aku harus pergi , selamat tinggal " kataku dan baru melangkah untuk pergi tapi aku tidak jadi pergi karena dia menahan tanganku

" Sebelum itu ... Bolehkah aku minta alamat rumah dan nomor hpmu" kata laki laki itu , Taito

" Sebentar " kataku sambil mengorek saku yang berada di rokku

" Nah ini dia ! " Kataku menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi no hp dan alamat rumahku juga nama panjangku

" Terima kasih" katanya dan entah kenapa dapat kulihat dia memerah mukanya

.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian

"Ehm , Kiku maukah kau jadi pacarku ? " Katanya denga muka yang merah dan tentu saja kata katanya membuat mukaku memerah juga

" A-apa ? .. T-ta-tapi kukira kau suka dengan Tei" kataku

"Sejak kapan aku suka Tei , aku hanya suka padamu Kiku" katanya dengan muka yang masih merah

" Kalau benar begitu , coba buktikan dengan caramu sendiri bahwa kau memang mencintaiku !" Kataku

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu" kata Taito

Dia menarikku dan memelukku , dapat kurasakan debaran jantungnya yang sangat kencang , lalu dia melonggarkan pelukannya sedikit dan menarik daguku sedikit dan menciumku yang membuat mukaku semakin memerah tapi aku menikmatinya jadi tidak masalah ( A/N: bilang aja kalau suka =3= .. Kiku :*blush* urusai !)

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kami melepas ciuman mesra kami , dan diapun berkata

"Sudah , apa masih kurang ?" Katanya tersenyum jahil

"..." Aku hanya diam

"Kalau diam berarti kuanggap ya , ayo !" Katanya dan menggendongku ala bridal style

"Whaaaa" jeritku tapi dia tetap tersenyum

Kami terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai di depan sebuah rumah bercat ungu tua

" Ini rumahmu ?" Kataku

" Ya , dan aku tinggal sendiri" katanya sambil tersenyum

" Gezz ... Tunggu .. Ngapain kita ke rumahmu ?!" Kataku

"Himitsu , hime sama ~ " katanya tersenyum jahil

"Turunkan aku !" Kataku meronta ronta

"Nanti kalau kita sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan ya hime sama~ " katanya

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah sudah sampai ~" katanya sambil menurunkanku dikasurnya dan sekarang aku dan dia berada di kamarnya

"M-mau apa kau ?!" Kataku

" Kau liat saja nanti hime-sama ~" katanya

Dia membuka kancing baju pertamaku dan mulai menahan tubuhnya diatas tubuhku

"M-menyingkir !" Kataku

"Tidak bisa hime sama ~ Aku ingin memiliki hime sama sepenuhnya" katanya

Dan dia mulai mencium bibirku dengan napsunya dan menjilat bibir bawahku . Mengerti apa maksudnya aku pun membuka mulutku dan membiarkan mulutnya masuk dan kejadian itu pun terjadi ya ... If you know what I mean .. Well , ya aku dan taito melakukan... Seks. Dan kami memakai alat pengaman agar aku tidak hamil.

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah jadian bersama Taito selama 1 tahun dan kejadian itu terjadi , aku hampir tertabrak oleh truk yang melintas , tapi Taito mendorongku menjauh

"Kiku !" Teriak Taito

"Eh?!" Teriakku dan sudah pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi padaku

Taito berlari mendorongku dan sekarang dia sudah tertabrak truk tadi. Aku kaget dan mengeluarkan air mataku. Aku berlari kemana dia berada .

"Taito ! Jangan pergi dulu ! Kau sudah janji akan bermain bersama di Taman bermain sebagai peringatan 1 tahun hubungan kita !" Teriakku sambil memegang tangan Taito dan memangkunya di pangkuanku sambil menangis.

Aku sudah tidak peduli bila baju terbaikku kotor karena darahnya yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah Taito !

"M-maaf... K-Kiku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku yang terakhir .." Katanya lemah

" Kau harus bertahan ! Sebentar lagi bantuan akan datang ! " Teriakku kepadanya dan membuat tangisanku menjadi jadi

"Kiku ... Jangan menangis... Kau lebih cantik bila tersenyum" katanya

"Tidak ! Aku tidak bisa tersenyum lagi kalau kau tidak ada ! Kau adalah cahaya dalam gelapnya hidupku ! Jangan pergi !" Tangisku

"Maaf ... Aku rasa aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi ... Aku punya satu pesan untukmu " katanya dengan suara lemah

"Apa itu , cepat sampaikan , aku akan memenuhinya aku janji , dan kalau aku lakukan itu kau harus bertahan !" Tangisku

"Tersenyumlah selama aku tidak ada di sisimu...dan satu kalimat untukmu ... Aku ... Selalu...mencintaimu ...kiku" katanya dan dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya

"Taito ! Taito !" tangisku sambil memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bernyawa

Flashback : OF

Mengingatnya aku malah ingin menangis ...

"Oh ya , bagaimana kalau aku datang ke makamnya hari ini" kataku

Dan akupun berlari menuju pemakaman..

.

.

.

Sesampainya di pemakaman , aku datang menghampirinya dan menaruh bunga mawar merah kesukaannya

"Hi Taito , bagaimana kabarmu disana ? " Tanyaku

Tak ada yang menjawab

"Kupikir kau akan baik baik saja , aku disini juga baik baik saja"kataku

Tak ada yang menanggapi. Karen saking sedihnya aku melempar buket itu ke arah makamnya dan berkata

" Bodoh ! Taito bodoh ! Kau meninggalkanku terlalu cepat asal kau tau ! Aku kesepian tanpa dirimu asal kau tau ! Aku juga merasa kehilangan separuh dari diriku karena kehilanganmu !"Teriakku

Tak ada jawaban ...

"Maaf , aku terbawa emosi ... Selamat tinggal " kataku

'Emang mau aku jawab apa Kiku Juon' kata seseorang tapi suaranya seperti bisikan

" Eh ?! Siapa kamu ?!" Teriakku

'Aku ? Taito ~ Masa lupa suara aku ?' Katanya yang mengaku sebagai taito

"Kau jangan bercanda ! Orang itu ! Taito Shion ! Dia sudah mati sejak 2 bulan yang lalu ! Mana mungkin dia disini !" Teriakku marah

'Untuk apa aku berbohong , yah , aku hanya ingin menyampaikan ini ' katanya

di depanku jatuh suatu kertas yang terdapat benda didalamnya , kubuka kertas itu

From : Taito

Kiku ! Sudah 2 bulan kita tidak bertemu ! Bagaimana kabarmu ? Baik bukan ? Jangan terus menerus sedih gara gara aku ya , nanti aku ikut sedih ... aku kirimkan surat ini untukmu juga kalung berbentuk hati itu juga supaya kau tak sedih lagi ! :3

Salam manis untuk Kiku

Aku hanya dapat meneteskan air mata dan berkata

"Kau , dari dulu tak berubah , aku tidak akan sedih lagi , demi kebahagianku dan kamu" dan aku meninggalkan pemakaman

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Gimana ? Maaf kalau aneh , mohon reviewnya XD


End file.
